Cocky
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione's returned to school after the war to attend her seventh year. Too bad Harry and Ron aren't returning as well to watch out for her. Rated T for Language.
1. Need

Chapter 1- Need

Seventh year was going to be the hardest and the best according to Hermione Granger. She knew without a doubt that she would study harder than ever, pass her newts with Outstandings and graduate top of the class.

Nothing else would happen and nothing else mattered to her. She was still slightly put out that Harry and Ron ignored her pleas for them to return to school.

"Why do that Mione, when we've already been accepted into the Auror Program?" Ron kept saying. Harry said he'd had enough studying and homework and thought he knew enough to get through the training. Only he didn't know how rigorous it was. Ten hour days and spells he hadn't even heard of being learnt. He was in over his head, they both were. Hermione decided she would be returning to school alone for her seventh year, aside from a few year mates that had chosen to come back as well.

She opened her trunk and picked her wand up from the nightstand next to her bed. Her parents had only been brought home two weeks ago, much to their dismay. Hermione had needed time though, to mourn her lost friends, and think of what to tell them. Surely the truth would be too much? She decided to tell them that she'd had a burst of accidently magic and their memories would be hazy for a while.

It seemed like a good idea at first, until her parents looked at her with fear. She knew her parents loved her, but there was no denying the fear and nervousness they had around her now. Perhaps the truth would have been better.

She spelled her things into her trunk, thanking herself that she was going to be nineteen in as many days. Being older had its advantages. Ginny would be there with her, though Hermione cringed at the thought of the younger girl. The younger _engaged _girl. Harry popped the question a month ago, much to the dismay of Arthur and her. Ginny had just turned seventeen and still had a year of school left. Hermione secretly thought that Ginny just wanted to show off her claim to Harry, the living legend. Not that she would ever say it.

Her trunk was packed and Hermione dreaded going down stairs to finally tell her parents that she was going back to school. This new relationship she had with them wasn't something she liked and knew how to deal with. It would take some getting used to.

She levitated her trunk down the stairs in front of her, nerves settling in her stomach. She took a deep breath before joining her parents in the kitchen.

They stopped talking when she entered, looking up at her with angry expressions.

"You're going aren't you?" Her mother asked, sipping her orange juice. Hermione winced, "Yes, but-

"No buts, you never used to keep things from us." Her father interrupted in a firm voice. Hermione stiffened defensively.

"Well I wouldn't keep things from you if you wouldn't stare at me as if I'm about to kill you! You're afraid of me for no reason. What happened was an accident!" Hermione burst, tears stinging her eyes. Her parents looked shocked at her outburst and her father came to stand by her shoulder.

"Not afraid for us Hermione. For you." He told her softly giving his wife a long look.

"Hermione we're sorry things haven't been the same since we got better, but we're trying. It's really confusing, you know." Her mother said putting her plate and glass in the sink.

"Well, I know that. I hope it'll work itself out, because I'm not in any danger." _anymore._

Hermione's mother smiled feebly, "I realize that now. You'll write?" She asked hopefully. Hermione pulled her mother into a fierce hug.

"Every week." She promised.

Hermione felt strange boarding the train alone. Her parents didn't go to see her off and Hermione didn't bother asking. She had a feeling they would be too frightened to come. She was head girl this year, to her delight. At first she thought it was unfair, consider the other seventh years, but she wasn't about to give it up. She'd wanted this for a long time, her whole seven years at Hogwarts.

She stowed her trunk in the luggage rack above her head. The compartment for the Heads was just a little bigger than the others. She didn't know who the Head Boy was but she wasn't worried. Sharing a common room with a guy didn't bother her. She had her own room and loo. She just hoped he wasn't a jerk that was noisy all night long.

She changed into her robes, before the train even started moving, not wanting to change while the head boy was in the compartment. Too awkward.

The train moved into motion, startling her. Hermione made herself comfortable and rested her head against the window.

* * *

><p>Hermione jerked awake when the train sputtered to a stop. Her cheek was cold from resting against the window, so she rubbed it trying to warm up. She hated falling asleep without noticing she was tired in the first place.<p>

She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. The compartment door opened and a disheveled Ernie Macmillan sat down across from her. Hermione blinked, ready to tell him this was the heads compartment, when she spotted the gleaming badge on his school robed. She smiled weakly.

"Oh, it's the mysterious Headboy." She said at last and he seemed to only notice her then.

"Granger? You're Headgirl? Well I guess it was a given…"

Hermione didn't miss the dejected edge his tone took or the look of disappointment. Hermione decided to let it pass, "Well we were supposed to make up a schedule on the way to school, but I don't think we have time-

"Could you do that for me? I've had a really rough summer." He interrupted looking pleading. Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. A nasty and mean part of her wanted to yell at him and say _she'd _had a rough summer, but she was more polite than that.

"Well, I suppose, but I need to know what nights you're free to patrol. I remember you were on the chess team with Ron, but I don't know-

"Oh yea, I am on the team so I can't patrol on Tuesdays, Thursdays or Fridays." He said pushing his trunk up on the luggage rack with a grunt.

Hermione thought that was a lot of nights just to practice chess, but she held her tongue.

"Okay, so you'll patrol from nine to ten thirty on Mondays and Wednesdays. There's also something I would like to ask-

"Hey, Granger we share a common room right?" He cut her off, not seeming to realize she'd been speaking. Hermione nodded curtly, "Yes, that's what I was-

"Well my girlfriend, you might now her, Romilda Vane? Well she comes over on Mondays because every other day either I have chess or she has some girly thing with Cho Change and Lavender Brown. Girls right?"

Hermione stiffened and glared at the floor. "You patrol on Mondays and she cant go with you. So she'll have to be gone by curfew."

Ernie stared at Hermione for a long moment, "You would let Weasely or Potter go with you."

"No, I wouldn't not! I don't break the rules unless it's necessary. Which in your case it's not. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment so you'll not need to worry about people coming to the common room. I'll see my friends in their common rooms. Alright? It seems were here."

Hermione levitated her trunk down and left him sitting the compartment. She was furious! How could he just demand and ask such rude things? She would talk with Minerva if it got to be too much.

Hermione lowered her trunk onto the carriage, which was empty. The thestrals were pulling it, she knew. She couldn't bring herself to look at them; surely it would only disturb her. A familiar face came into view and hopped into the carriage with her.

"Neville!" She engulfed him in a huge embrace, knocking his over onto his seat.

"Hermione! I need to breathe!" He gasped and Hermione pulled away, rocking on the heels of her feet. A grin threatened to split her face. Neville smiled at her as well and sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you." He whispered and Hermione felt tears rise up in her eyes.

"Same here." Neville turned to the front of the carriage, his eyes lighting up.

"Thestrals." He exclaimed and reached up the pet the skeletal back of the creature. Hermione turned to watch him with wide eyes. How could he stand to touch them, knowing why he could see them? Hermione couldn't help but wonder who is was he saw die during the war, or maybe it was before that.

"Fred and My mum. Mum died a few weeks ago."

"Oh, that's horrible. I'm sorry Neville." Hermione didn't want to talk about Fred, not then not ever.

Neville turned back to her, smiling sadly. "Yea me too. I always hoped somehow she'd get better. That was silly though, you don't come back from that."

"Not silly at all. You know my parents survived because I sent them to Australia under a memory charm." Neville nodded looking more serious than she could remember. "Well, I brought them home. I reversed it and told them that I had an accidental magical outburst. And they believed me."

Neville frowned," They didn't know-

"No. Not a thing. I never said the name Voldemort in our house. They're afraid of me now. They jump when I walk into a room and when I start to speak." Frustration was clear in her voice and Neville patted her knee comfortingly.

"It'll work out, but maybe it would be better to start with truth and not a lie."

"And let them realize that they almost got me killed just for being muggles. They don't know what a mudblood is. What I am. They don't know anything, so I think a lie is better. It's easier."

Hermione closed her eyes and steeled herself. She'd done enough grieving and feeling sorry for herself.

"Hermione-

"Thanks for listening Neville. I needed that. I'll see you in class, but don't let me catch out after curfew, or I'll put you in detention."

She grinned and hopped out of the carriage, wincing when it pulled on the injury on her thigh. Still not healed completely, then. Just like the rest of her.

* * *

><p>AN: My newest idea! I hope you like it and updating will be very irregular until Oath is finished. Shouldnt be too long though. Reviews are loved.


	2. Jerk

Chapter 2- Jerk

Hermione left her trunk with the others and made her way to the Great Hall. Ginny and Luna sat with each other and for a moment Hermione was confused. Luna was a Ravenclaw. She noticed that all the houses were now mixing with each other, she spotted Dean Thomas sitting at the Slytherin table with Theodore Nott, talking like they were best friends. Maybe they were, she thought. She sat down across from Luna and Ginny, waiting for them to notice her. Her eyes sought out Minerva sitting at the head of the table. She was Headmistress now, since Ablus's death. Severus Snape sat next to her, now the deputy Headmaster. That didnt surprise Hermione. Not like it surprised Ron and Harry. Harry still didnt like the man and Hermione couldnt blame him all that much. Professor Snape had been petty enough to pick on an innocent child because he'd been bullied as a teenager. It seemed beyond childish for a man of his honor and pride. Hermione assumed that it made it easier when everyone hated him, to risk his life so continuously by spying for the order.

"Hermione! When did you get here?" Ginny finally squealed, jumping in her seat a little. Hermione smiled weakly at her before shrugging. Really she couldn't say, five minutes ago and if you would stop talking so much you would have noticed.

Luna smiled at Hermione, "It's nice to see you." Her voice didnt have it's usual dream-like quality. Hermione found she missed it.

"It's good to see you too, Luna."

"Hey, what about me?" Ginny exclaimed with a laugh, but Hermione didnt see anything funny about drawing the attention back to herself. Ginny was still carefree, a normal teenager. Luna had been kidnapped and held prisoner for two months and Hermione had been tortured and almost killed more than once during the war. Ginny had been safe at home with her parents. She'd had her home attacked but none of her family had been near it. Everyone moved to Grimauld Place after Bill's wedding.

Then about three weeks later Harry defeated Voldemort and Ginny went home. Not a scratch on her, nothing to remember that would cause nightmares.

Nothing like Hermione's experience. She was sad that she now looked at Ginny and saw a stranger. They were so different now.

"Mione?" Ginny called waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. She blinked and tried to smiled at her, but failed.

"May I have your attention please. The following students are our new first years and I hope you will all welcome them with open arms. Abbott, Adrain!"

McGonagall called the first name up to the chair. It was really Snape's job to sort the first years, but Hermione thought he would have refused. The hat settled on Adrain's head and after a few moments of deliberation it shouted, "Slytherin!"

A gasped echoed around the room and the little girl looked shocked herself. Most of the Abbott family was either a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, so it was rather surprising. Hermione looked around the tables for Hannah Abbott, and spotted her at the end. She was sitting with Pavarti, and waved to her little sister.

At least someone was on Adrain's side.

"Creevy, Willaim!"

How many Creevy brothers were there, Hermione wondered as another Creevy was sorted into Gryffindor. This little boy lacked all the hyper-ness and enthusiasm his older brothers had. Then she remembered he didnt have any older brothers now. Both Dennis and Colin had died here at Hogwarts during the final battle. Hermione herself remembered levitating Colin to the room they kept the dead in. A shudder ran down her spine. It didnt help to remember.

The sorting went quickly as there were only about twenty five first years. Ginny and Luna helped themselves to the feast, seeming to forget she was there. Hermione didnt really mind.

On the way up to the head's common room , Hermione bumped into Ernie, who had lipstick smeared on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. How indecent could you get?

"Password?" He asked motioning to the portrait guarding their rooms. It was Sir Cadogan, who Hermione recognized right away. She grinned surprising Ernie.

"Why if it isnt the one and only Miss Hermione Granger!" Sir Cadogan said joyfully, smirking at her. Hermione's grin widened.

"Why yes it is. I'm having a bit of a problem choosing a password, Sir Cadogan."

"Well, see here I have a rather bad habit of choosing the passwords myself. It's rather boring being a portrait you know."

"Get on with it and pick a password I have Chess tonight!" Ernie interrupted ignorantly. Hermione clenched her teeth with anger.

"Very well then. The password is, Grapes." He said in a voice fit for an announcer. Hermione smiled.

"Grapes." The portrait swung open and Ernie grumbled something about stupid knights and passwords.

"Ernie, you have patrol tonight from eight to nine, since it's only the first night."

Ernie blinked at her, "Could you take it for me? I'll switch a night with you this week. I have a meeting with The Chess Club, a sudden one. I didnt know until the feast."

"Well-

"Thanks so much. You're a life saver." He vanished his trunk into his room and was out the door faster than Hermione could stop him. Her decision was already made. She would talk to McGonagall tomorrow about Ernie. She wouldnt put up with this.

After she unpacked her things and put them in their respective places, she made her way out of the portrait to patrol for Ernie. Hermione couldnt remember him ever being so rude. She'd ask Ron or Harry if they remembered him.

For the first part of the patrol she didnt find anyone, or hear anything out of the ordinary. About thirty minutes into the patrol she heard whispers coming from the seventh floor. She took the step up casting a silencing charm on herself, so they wouldnt hear her coming.

A splash of red hair was the first thing she saw. Hermione cursed her luck and cursed Ginny, who was whispering with Luna in the hall.

"Excuse me." She said, wishing Ernie had taken the bloody patrol like he was supposed to.

"Hermione! Merlin you scared me." Ginny exclaimed with a smile. Hermione winced.

"You arent allowed out after curfew, which was forty five minutes ago." She responded plainly. Ginny's grin fell off her face instantly.

"Well yea, I know, but Luna and I were just catching up. We havent talked much-

"Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I'm sorry but I have to follow the rules."

Ginny turned red with outrage, "Hermione...You cant take points from me! or Luna!"

She looked at Luna, who was looking sad, but not angry. "I understand Hermione. I knew it wasnt a good idea to stay out so late after curfew."

"Thanks Luna, I really am sorry. If you guys had been on your way to your common room and were a few minutes late, it wouldnt have mattered-

"Bullshit. You're just a bitch. I cant believe this. Making me the first person to get points lost. Come on, Luna."

Ginny glared at Hermione as she and Luna left to hopefully go back to their common rooms. Hermione felt awful. There went any girlfriends. Luna got on better with Ginny than anyone.

She made her way back to her own room, feeling fleeting anger when it was clear Ernie wasnt back yet. He obviously didnt have Chess tonight and was lying to get out of patrol.

She would deal with him in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.


	3. Want

Chapter 3- Want

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way back to her bedroom, feeling numb. Ginny had always had a sure sense of right and wrong, though it was misguided sometimes. A lot of the time. She never stopped to think she might be wrong!<p>

Hermione felt her eyes sting and pushed away the hurtful feelings. It was silly to cry over an argument with Ginny, there were far too many for that to be true. Ginny had a fiery spirit and changed her mind about a lot of things, much like a child, and she would forgive Hermione eventually. That still didn't make Hermione feel any better as she pulled the covers over her head and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up at seven on the dot, wishing for once that her internal alarm would let her sleep longer. She rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Tuesdays felt just as bad as Mondays. Within forty minutes she finished getting dressed and was ready to go down for breakfast. That was the one things she enjoyed at Hogwarts. The buffet breakfast, with just about every breakfast food imaginable.

Ginny and Luna sat further towards the end of the table, almost right under the staff table. Hermione figured it wasn't a good idea to sit with them after last night. She had Potions first today, with the Hufflepuffs, which was a relief. She didn't want to see any of the Slytherins just yet and she was glad she hadn't seen any so far.

Potions passed without anything other than scathing looks from Professor Snape and curious looks from her fellow sevenths years. She was a War Hero after all. They were probably wondering why she was in school at all. Hermione ignored them and their questioning looks and gave her full attention to the lesson.

Transfiguration was probably Hermione's favorite class. It was a full two hours of practical theory and wand work. She had a real nack for the art and Minerva was delighted to have her back. It was technically against the rules for her to be Headmistress and a teacher, but she was the Headmistress. She could make her own rules, apparently. Hermione certainly didn't know of anyone who objected her teaching and running the school.

Hermione's classes ended at about one thirty and she went to the Great Hall for a late lunch, spotting Ginny leaving with Luna in tow. She didn't spare Hermione a glance, though Hermione knew Ginny had seen her. Just how long would Ginny keep up with this childish attitude? Didn't she realize there were more important things?

Hermione didn't feel like she'd done anything wrong at all, so she wouldn't apologize. She was doing her job. That was important to her! Hermione trudged back to her shared common room with Ernie, shutting her bedroom door behind her. The room was cool and she breathed in the scent of lavender and cinnamon. She really loved her room here, as it was the nicest she ever had.

She had patrol again tonight and skipping wasn't an option. They seemed to know if neither the head-boy or head-girl patrolled at night. Plus, maybe she could catch Minerva after her last class to talk about Ernie. He was going to be a pain in her arse, she was sure of it.

She pulled out her homework for Potions, an essay on the main potions they'd learn about in previous years. It was an easy feet for her, as she had a good memory. Hermione finished in record time, writing the full thirteen inches, in about forty minutes. Her grammar wasn't at her best, misplaced commas and the lot. Professor Snape would find a way to take points off anyway. That never discouraged her much, as he probably did it to all his students.

Minerva's homework was harder. She'd assigned the term projects on the second day! There were there choices. Creating a new transfiguration spell, modifying an existing spell, or becoming an animagus. Minerva had warned everyone that they were all harder than they sounded. Hermione was no less determined. She was bursting with curiosity. What would her animgus form be?

There wasn't much she could do besides choose her project. She would have to research how to become an animagus. It was almost two- thirty and Minerva's class ended then.

Hermione rushed to her closet, wanting to change out of school robes. She really despised the short skirt and button up with shirt. It made her feel so silly and it was a small comfort that everyone else had to wear them as well. Jeans were a godsend, in her opinion. Once she was comfortable in jeans and muggle t-shirt, she headed down to Minerva's class room.

The last class had just left, so Minerva still sat at her desk. Hermione saw her wrinkled jaw trembling just a little, much like her grandmothers used to while she concentrated. For a second Hermione felt a strange pain in her chest, reminding her that neither of her grandmothers were alive any longer. And Minerva was so much like her grandmothers. Her eyes stung and she flushed with embarrassment. Would she really start to cry in front of her?

"Come in, Hermione. Have a seat." Minerva put her work away and folded her wrinkled hands in her lap. Hermione sat down across from her, staring at her knees, willing her eyes to clear. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, though that probably made them irritated. Minerva was giving her a thoughtful look.

"I know I'm tired, but do I look bad enough to cry over?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione laughed against her will, feeling better already.

"Not at all, Professor."

She smiled, "What brings you here?"

Hermione steeled herself, prepared for Minerva's disappointment. It was only the first day after all, maybe she hadn't given Ernie enough of a chance.

"It's Ernie, the head-boy." She said softly avoiding looking Minerva in the eye.

"Yes? I thought there might be a problem. There weren't many candidates for a head-boy this year. We'd known you would be head-girl since your first year."

Hermione flushed, flattered. "He's...rude. And he said that he had chess practice three nights a week. Which I thought was-

"We don't have practices. The team meets once at each term and has tournaments on Saturdays. The point is to have strategies set up to go against any opponent." Minerva's voice was cold and hard now and Hermione felt at ease for coming to her.

"He was supposed to patrol last night but he bailed, saying he would switch nights with me."

"I suggest you take a stand, Hermione. Don't let him make you do all the work. Now, another matter I need you help with. Draco Malfoy needs an escort to Hogsmeade this weekend and Severus can't do it. Would you mind terribly to do that?"

Fear settled on Hermione's face, but Minerva didn't take back her offer. The boy was harmless, without his father whispering in his ear.

"I- I...couldn't..I mean, of course I will. Why does he need an escort?" Her voice trembled with obvious fear, and Minerva felt sorry for her student.

"It's part of his probation. Anything else?"

Hermione shook her head and left without a goodbye.

Ernie was sucking his girlfriends face, and groping her breast in the common room, when Hermione entered. For a second they didn't notice her but Hermione coughed loudly.

"Ahhh!" Hermione recognize Romilda now, the girl who had tired to feed a love potion to Harry. And by her girlish scream. Ernie sent her a glare and moved Romilda an inch away.

"I need to speak to you. Alone." Hermione was angry he'd lied to get out of patrol now that it settled in.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be send in front of my girlfriend." He said arrogantly, and Romilda flushed with pleasure. It was revolting.

"You lied to me about chess practice. I went to Miner- Errr, Professor McGonagall and she assured me that you only have tournaments on Saturdays. So you be patrol tonight and Wednesday. Then we'll work out a new schedule."

Ernie was flushed with angry and embarrassment. "You snitch!"

"Yes, I guess I am, but you are a liar."

Hermione left before a real argument could start. She pulled out some parchment and a muggle pen. Much easier to write with. Her parents were waiting for a letter, she was sure.

_Hi mum, _

_I've settled in nicely, already have a term project picked out and homework up to date. I had a bit of a fight with Ginny, Ron's little sister. I'm head-girl and I caught her out after hours, so I had to take points from Gryffindor. Do you remember me telling you about the house and Point system? The head-boy, who I share a common room with, is a real peice of work. He's always all over his girlfriend, but now I've had a talk with him. He wont be slacking anymore._

_Anyway, it's lonely without Ginny to talk to. How are you and Dad?I hope you're well._

_Your daughter,_

_Hermione._

It was short and lack her usual amount of detail, but Hermione still didn't know how secure her relationship with her parents was. It was better to start out small. She might as well right letters to the boys, while she had her things out.

_Harry and Ron,_

_How's the training going? wishing you were here with me? I hope so. The head-boy they chose is a real git. It's Ernie Macmillan, and I don't remember him much from previous years. Do you guys? Anyway he lied about having chess practice to get out of patrol for almost the whole week. I didn't let that happen. _

_His girlfriend is Romilda Vane, the girl who tried to drug Harry with love potions. She's as pretty and obnoxious as I remember. Professor Snape is still sarcastic and basis but I'm far too used to it to take it personally. He looks almost ten years younger now, though. I guess that would make sense._

_Anyway, you both better write me and tell me how things are going. I hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione._

It was almost dinner time, so she gave the letters to Hedwig, who Harry had given her while she was at school. Maybe Ginny would talk to her finally. Surely she wouldn't still be mad. It was a good thing she didn't tell Ron and Harry about their fight.

Her stomach rumbled loudly in her silent room, making her smile. She guess an early dinner was in order.

The halls were deserted because everyone was either in their common rooms, the library, or at dinner. Her footsteps were loud and she wished she hadn't worn her flip flops. She considered running back and changing into her other shoes, but her stomach had other ideas.

Hermione heard another pair of footsteps and hoped it wasn't Ginny or Luna already leaving dinner. She saw a head of pure white hair, and thought it was Luna. Only Luna wasn't that tall. Or...

Oh no. Malfoy.

He was a few feet away from her and Hermione was frozen with shock. He looked so different than she remembered. But when had she really looked at him?

His eyes were round and a greyish blue. His nose straight and elegant. His cheekbones high, and full lips. If he wasn't who he was, he would be good looking.

"Granger."

His voice was unfamiliar, but deep and masculine. Hermione skidded backwards, bumping into the wall, panting. She was afraid of him. She fumbled for her wand but when she looked back up he was already walking past her down the hall.

She flushed feeling embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't hurt her, in Hogwarts at least. She stowed her wand and made her way to dinner. Hopefully Ginny would be in a forgiving mood.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is. I'm still without my laptop, which I should have sometime this week. So using word pad increases my mistake a lot and hopefully my proof reading was helpful. Review would be great.


	4. Fear

Chapter 4- Fear

Hermione couldn't have been more wrong. Ginny not only ignored her completely, but got up from her seat, dragging Luna with her and left the Great Hall the moment she sat down.

She felt her eyes sting, but willed herself not to cry with everyone watching her. Her appetite had disappeared, but she knew she would be hungry later if she didn't eat now. Hermione loaded her plate with food and started eating, willing the stares to stop.

They didn't.

She finished eating in record time before escaping to her room. It was too much for Hermione to deal with in one day and from then on Hermione decided to stick to herself. What kind of friend would Ginny be even if she wasn't mad at her? Hermione would do better without her causing drama and unnecessary fights.

The rest of the week passed easily, even Ernie was easy to handle. He put up a little argument out not having the time to patrol on, but Hermione would have none of it. The week was proving to be more tiring than she'd anticipated. She didn't like being wrong. Maybe it was because Harry and Ron weren't there to keep her company, or laugh off the stress with her. Maybe she just needed new friends. Surely someone in this magical school would want to put up with her.

"I'm going to patrol, Granger. Don't wait up!" Ernie called and the door shut behind him loudly. Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. At least he was actually helping…for now.

Hermione hadn't made much progress on her Transfiguration Project. She'd checked the Library, but there were only a few books on animagus transformations. None of which were specific enough for Hermione to follow. She was up to date on her essays and hadn't been assigned any other projects, thank merlin. Hermione wasn't sure she could handle more than one at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up Saturday morning, feeling refreshed. She loved being able to sleep in-<p>

"Granger! Malfoy is here at the door asking for you!"

Oh dear Merlin! She'd forgotten about Malfoy. Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She opened it three seconds later,

"Let him and make him wait for me!"

She didn't really care if they heard her or not. The shower was warm and soothing, but she didn't have time to relax like she usually did. She spared little thought to what she through on, clothes from her muggle wardrobe, and met Malfoy down stairs within ten minutes. A special charm made her hair curl more naturally, so it wasn't frizzy like it used to be.

He was leaning against the far wall, next to the exit. His eyes narrowed on a stack of books on the large table. Ernie was such a slob.

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize for being late, but no sound would come out. Her heart still pounded from running down the stairs and getting ready in such a hurry. Now it sped up with nerves and maybe even fear.

Malfoy finally noticed her form standing there, wand stuffed awkwardly into her front pocket of her jeans. His eyes traced up and down her form before settling on her chest. One elegant eyebrow rose slightly. For one second Hermione was filled with disgust, surely he wasn't-

Then she looked down. Oh. _There isn't another pair like this one, _was very clearly displayed across her breasts in black lettering. Hermione flushed and flexed her fingers nervously, wishing he would stop staring. No, that he would just change his mind and decide he didn't need to go shopping.

"Modest much, Granger?" He smirked that old smirk Hermione remembered and then turned and left her fuming. He was so…_Malfoy. _Hermione couldn't even remember buying the shirt, let alone packing it. Where had it come from?

She walked hurriedly out into the hall, looking for Malfoy. He was walking down the steps and she raced after him, almost stumbling on the stairs. Hermione suddenly wished Harry or Ron were there. They would make her feel a whole lot safer than she did. Malfoy didn't say a word, or even look at her until they were walking outside.

Hermione glanced at him and watched his every movement. How his arms swung as he walked and how his extremely long legs took huge strides that were hard for her to keep up with. She noticed just how much taller he was than her. More than a full head.

"Would you kindly stop staring?" He bit out, his eyes lighting up fiercely. Hermione flinched and took a step backwards. He glared at her a moment before reaching for his wand.

Hermione fought hard against the urge to break out into a run and never look at him again. He looked at his wand for a moment before handing to out to her, handle first.

Hermione looked from his face to his wand blankly. What did he want her to do with it?

"Take it, Granger." He snapped harshly, which jarred her into action. She grasped the handle, feeling a slight shock at its texture. Much smoother than her own. A tingle raced up her arm. The same thing happened when she held her own wand.

"Why-

Her voice froze in her mouth and she just couldn't talk to him. She flushed with embarrassment, feeling like a coward. She knew so very well he wouldn't hurt her, but why couldn't the rest of her understand it?

"I know you're too much of a Gryffindor to steal it, Granger. You're so terrified of me you won't be able to _escort _me to Hogsmeade without pissing yourself. Now let's go."

She had never heard him speak so much at once, and it was then that she realized he was a complete stranger to her. She knew absolutely nothing about him other than simple facts.

Hermione slid his wand in her other front pocket and followed after him, trying to keep her staring to a minimum. It was only a week into September so it wasn't very chilly yet, which was why Hermione loved the start of school. It was so warm and like summer.

The first shop he entered was a shop Hermione had never seen or heard of before.

"You'll need to wait here Granger, they rather dislike muggleborns here."

Hermione wanted to protest but her thoughts were stuck on his use of _muggleborns._ Not Mudbloods. What was he playing at? She stayed at the door, outside, peeking in to watch what he was doing. An arrangement of tools, some much like muggle metal tools, were on display. Hermione frowned, wondering just what kind of shop-

It was a tattoo parlor, or the wizarding equivalent. The concept seemed foreign to Hermione, who hadn't even seen on in the muggle world. Malfoy talked to the young black haired girl at the counter for a few moments, before they both disappeared into the back. What the bloody hell was he doing back there? Surely he would mar his prefect pure white skin?

Hermione sat down on the bench just outside the store and waited impatiently. She hated not knowing things, really hated it.

Malfoy appeared again after about twenty minutes, looking paler than he had before, but pleased as well.

"Thanks Marie, it's been a pleasure." Malfoy placed a kiss on the girl's cheek, which she returned easily as if they were old friends. Maybe they were.

A sarcastic retort was on her lips, but she couldn't seem to get it out when he looked at her expectantly.

"Come one Granger, I'm starving." He walked towards the Three Broom Sticks without waiting to see if she was following. _Git._

Hermione sat down as far away from him as she could get and still be considered sitting with him. He ordered for himself while Hermione just shook her head at every question the waiter asked. She was going to have lunch with Malfoy. Not ever.

He didn't seem to care she was just sitting there, waiting for him to finish eating.

"Well it was probably a waste of your morning to do this, as that's all I needed done." He said after paying. Hermione tripped over the ledge as she went out the door to follow him. He caught her elbow and released her quickly, but not before a shiver of fear raced through Hermione.

Her thank you caught in her throat. What was wrong with her?

"I need my wand." He said suddenly. Hermione gave it to him without hesitating, wondering at the magical tingle it caused when she held it. He whispered a spell Hermione couldn't understand and he lost his tense stand. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled, not at her, just smiled at nothing. That she could see anyway. Hermione struggled to keep up with him as he stalked back towards the castle. He was so strange! She watched him walk through the gates and down the hall, without a backwards look.

When Hermione made it back to the heads room, two letters were waiting for her. She picked up Harry and Ron's letter first, feeling a jolt of nerves by just looking at her parent's letter.

_Mione,_

_You know that prick of a head boy you were telling us about? Well he sent us a letter, 'apologizing' and saying he wished you the best with MALFOY. What the bloody hell was he on about? Malfoy isn't in school is he? You shouldn't be there if he is. It's not like you'd be going with him if he was, right? That's disgusting!_

_Anyway, it is really hard, training here, but Harry and I are doing great. He's top of the class. I think I'm fourth or something. It's a lot more work than I thought it would be, but I want to be an Auror so I'll deal. _

_Harry says he'll come see you soon before the holidays. Or we will. _

_Ron_

Hermione was furious; no she was seething with rage. That unbelievable bastard! She pulled out a piece of parchment and started scribbling fiercely.

_Ron,_

_Don't believe a word that git says. Minerva had me escort Malfoy to Hogsmeade and he let me have his wand the whole time. I won't ever see him again unless she asks me to do it again. I won't leave school just because he's here, Ron. He doesn't even have any classes with me._

_Good luck training, hope I see you both soon._

_Hermione._

Hermione flexed her fingers and took a deep breath. Ron and Harry would believe her over Ernie any day. Her eyes looked over at her parent's letter, wanting to open it desperately, but what if they were still angry and didn't care what was happening in her life?

She opened it with shaking fingers and read it quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're glad you've settled in. Sorry it's taken us a few days to reply but we're putting a pool in the back yard. Isn't that nice? What exactly is this Ginny so mad about. Surely you weren't vindictive in punishing her. Aren't you longtime friends? Perhaps she's angry about something else and is using this situation as an excuse. Try and talk to her about it. I hate to think of you all alone there without trustworthy friends._

_Let us know what's happening, we love to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, they weren't angry with her at all. She wrote out a reply saying she would take her advice to heart. Maybe Ginny was mad at her about something else.

It was nearing four so Hermione grabbed her bag and shut her bedroom door behind her. Maybe she could research some more about becoming an animagus. Her closed the flap of her bag and ran into something hard and warm.

She looked up to apologize, but rough hands reached out and pushed. The air left her lungs in a rush as she tumbled backwards and lost her footing on the edge of the stairs. Her bag caught on the railing and was ripped off her shoulder as she tumbled backwards down the stairs.

"Hermione!" She knew that voice, but her whole body ached and she just couldn't recall who it belonged. Hermione felt something warm seeping down into her eyes and her legs wouldn't move.

"Dear? It's Minerva. Are you alright?"

She fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: She'd definitely not dead. Any idea who pushed her? Reviews Please!


	5. Overpowered

Chapter 5- Overpowered

Hermione's whole body ached as If she'd run a marathon. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the brightness. Minerva was sitting in a chair next to her bed, fighting to stay awake.

"Minerva?" She whispered hoarsely. Minerva sat up and grasped Hermione's hand.

"Oh dear! You're awake. You've had everyone so worried. You fell down the stairs in the heads room."

"I didn't fall. Someone pushed me."

Silence met her statement and someone walked into the infirmary.

"Hermione!"

Hermione smiled as best she could, "Harry! What are you doing here?" Harry came to the other side of her sick bed.

"I couldn't let you lay here all by yourself! You were always there for me while I was in here every week." Harry joked, grinning widely. Hermione sighed and let herself relax.

"Did you see who pushed you, Hermione?" Minerva asked doubtfully. Hermione frowned angrily, "I didn't see but someone did push me! It only could have been someone with the head password!"

Minerva nodded soothingly. "Who did you give the password to?"

"No one. You'll need to ask Ernie." She looked back to Harry, wondering what he was thinking.

"You should get some more rest. You hurt yourself pretty badly." Minerva squeezed her hand once before leaving the infirmary.

"Mione? Who has the password?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione blinked at him owlishly. Hadn't they just gone over this?

"Umm Ernie and his girlfriend. That's all I can think of because I never gave it to anyone, not even Ginny!" Harry paused for a moment giving her a strange look.

"Why didn't you give Ginny the password?"

Hermione flushed and looked away from his curious gaze, "I well…Ginny and I had a little disagreement on the first day back. I'm sure we'll work it out."

For a moment Harry looked shocked at the idea of them fighting, "What was it about?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "You know I don't want to complain about this. Ginny and I will work it out. Promise."

Harry frowned and left without another word. Hermione had a feeling she knew where he was going.

* * *

><p>"Gin!" Harry called out and watched the red head smiled at him. She pulled him in for a hug.<p>

"Hi Harry, why are you here?" Ginny pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Hermione had an accident." Harry watched her reaction closely, just like he was being trained to do. Ginny stilled and anger flashed in her eyes for a moment.

"What happened?"

"Someone pushed her down some stairs in the head common room. She said she never gave you the password so no one will suspect you." Harry said knowing that was what Ginny was thinking. That Hermione blamed her.

"Why would it have been me?" she exclaimed harshly, crossing her arms defensively.

"Because you're fighting with Hermione."

"She really told you? What a snitch." Ginny was red in the face and breathing harshly with her anger.

"No she had to tell us who had her password and I asked why you didn't have it."

Ginny paused for a second, "What did she say?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That you had a disagreement on the first day back and she wouldn't say about what."

Ginny let out a breath, "Well it's none of your business. It was nice seeing you." She started to head up to the common room.

"You aren't going to see her? Someone pushed her down a flight of _stairs_ Gin!" Harry shouted incredulously. Ginny seemed torn for a moment. Harry had always meant a lot to her, something no one understood. Hermione had understood, at first.

"I'm sure she'll live." Ginny said softly and disappeared into the portrait for the Gryffindor common room. Harry stared after her, shocked. This wasn't just a disagreement. Why hadn't Hermione said anything about it in her letter? Harry was more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Hermione was released from the infirmary the next day after a lot of arguing. It was Sunday afternoon and she had classes on Monday. The second week of school was important, almost as important as the first. Madam Pomfrey finally agreed, sending her on her way. Harry had come to say goodbye around dinner time yesterday. He hadn't said anything about Ginny, but Hermione knew Harry had talked to her.<p>

She was patrolling the halls after diner when she heard laughter coming from the girl's loo. She pushed the door open and saw Malfoy sitting with Moaning Myrtle. He was smiling brightly as Myrtle continued whatever story she was telling.

"Excuse me." Hermione hated how timid her voice sounded. Malfoy whipped around looking surprised. He smirked when he saw Hermione standing at the door, looking lost. She clenched her wand in her hand as fear made her do. Why was she so afraid of him? Malfoy stood and turned to Myrtle.

"I'll see you next weekend, alright?" He said politely. Myrtle giggled, "Oh thank you Draco. It's so nice to have someone to talk to."

Malfoy smiled winningly and pushed passed her out of the girl's loo. Hermione hurried after him, torn between just letting him go or giving him the mandatory detention and deduction of points. He was walking further down the hall, ignoring Hermione as if she were just a portrait on the wall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hollered in a flare of anger. He paused in his walk and turned to her with a smile.

"I wondered if you would even say anything. It's rather pathetic how terrified you are of me." He said knowingly. Hermione flushed red and gripped her wand tight enough to hurt.

"Do you have permission to be out after curfew?" She spat, anger overpowering her fear for a moment.

He shook his head and crossed his long lean arms over his broad chest. Hermione's eyes followed the moment with a hawk-like manner.

"Then you have detention with Professor Snape Friday night at seven. Ten points from Slytherin as well."

His smirk never left his face, "Alright. I suppose you want me to go to bed now, right."

She glared, "You have to, Malfoy."

He shook his head, tossing his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Obviously not. Don't worry Granger; I'm not planning to let a bunch of serial killers into the castle. It wasn't much fun the first time."

Hermione stiffened, thinking of how many people were hurt by his actions. Malfoy seemed unfazed and he drew his wand he toyed with it.

"I want to see your wand, Granger." He said softly almost nervously. Hermione scoffed and let out a bitter laugh.

"Hardly. What business could you have with it?"

He looked up at her, really looked at her, and Hermione could see the blue specks in his grey eyes, "Because you feel something when you hold mine."

She let out a shaky breath looking away from his intense gaze and pulled out her wand. Her fingers ran over the rough edge before handing it out to him abruptly before she could chicken out. She was so scared her whole hand was shaking, but her curiosity overpowered her fear. Why did her magic recognize his wand?

Malfoy's empty hand closed over the handle of hers. Hermione watched his expression carefully. His eyes dilated and he drew in a breath. Her eyes locked with his in a moment of understanding. Malfoy shoved her wand back into her waiting hand and before she could utter another word he took off down the hall, moving gracefully for a man so tall. She wished she would stop noticing such little trivial things about him.

Hermione let her heart return to its normal pace before heading towards the heads room. A shiver of fear went through her when she remembered being pushed down the very stairs she was walking up. She was worried that Minerva hadn't found out who pushed her, or maybe she had and just hadn't told her. Hermione really didn't know who would want to hurt her, but people did things for stupid reasons.

Hermione closed her door behind her and crawled into bed fully dressed. She was suddenly exhausted and had a feeling she would only have a harder day tomorrow.

The morning flew by for Hermione with the usual classes and curious glances wherever she went. She made a decision to corner Ginny during lunch. Hermione was tired of fighting and being avoided. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she had a feeling her mother was right. Ginny wasn't just upset about the loss of points.

Ginny was alone when she left the great hall and Hermione ran after her.

"Ginny!"

She paused but didn't turn around, "What?" She snapped but she didn't sound as angry as before.

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly nervous, "I want to know why your upset with me."

Ginny looked outraged, " You know why! You took points from-

"Don't give me that, Ginny! People call you a slut and the next day you're laughing with them. What are you really mad about?" Hermione shouted, oblivious to the students surrounding them.

Ginny turned beet red, "You left me!" She snapped her mouth closed in frustration.

"What are you on about? I'm right here!"

Ginny scowled, "You were the only one I had during the war, the only one who would stick up for me or include me in anything. Then the moment Ron noticed you and Harry left you were gone without a look back at me. Do you know how scary it was being in a safe how and then coming here and watching so many people being tortured? I had no one!"

Ginny took a deep breath, "You were like a sister to me and then you left me high and dry. I had to fend for myself. Now you can do the same."

Hermione was too stunned to stop her as she ran away. Students were crowding the halls, looking at her with mixed expression.

"Get to class, the lot of you!" she screamed before tears started to course down her face. The sea of faces disappeared except for one.

A pair of grey eyes held hers for a long moment.

"Quite the show, Granger? Is she really that petty? So what she had to watch people be tortured? You _were _tortured and I don't see you blaming anyone." He said casually with the same arrogance she remembered. But his delivery and what he was saying didn't match up.

"What would you know about it Malfoy? Did your father tell you all about it?" She hissed hurtfully.

"Yes. He did." He said blandly. Hermione couldn't look at him another second and turned away.

"She'll come around Granger. Don't you worry?" He called after her, but Hermione didn't stop until she was safely in her room.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone likes it. I'm back in school so updating will be slow until I work out a schedule. Reviews!


	6. Problems in a Pile

Chapter 6- Problems in a Pile

Hermione slammed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, breathing furiously. Ginny was insane, but also right. Hermione hadn't given a second thought to her when Harry and Ron said they needed to leave to find the Horcruxes. They had been just like sisters up until then and Hermione hadn't realized that Ginny harbored such strong feelings of betrayal.

She pressed her fingers to her temples and took a deep calming breath. Ginny was just hurt and upset and would forgive her eventually. She had too, because Hermione didn't really know how to justify leaving her. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked around her neat room at lost for what to do.

Malfoy was becoming a problem. What was his deal? Talking to her when he didn't absolutely need to? Hermione didn't know what to think about him. He was a mystery to her. What stunned her most was just how beautiful he was. The pale complexion of his face and hands made her heart ache with envy. He had a feminine beauty that someone made him seem more masculine then logical. Not to mention that hair. A soft bundle of fluff was the most poetic description she could think of. If she let herself think honestly she would say she wanted to touch it.

What about their wands? Why did they recognize each other so well? Hermione would give anything to actually use magic with it, but that would mean talking to Malfoy again willingly. Would that be so bad of her? Hermione was sure that Harry and Ron would have a fit, but her personally? It didn't seem so horrible. It was purely for curiosity's sake.

Her mind made up she ran down the stairs with quick feet. Hermione was half way down in the dungeons when she realized she had no idea where he would be. Who was to say he actually spent time in his common room? Hermione sank against the wall, defeated and feeling a little foolish. She blew a lock of hair away from her face, frustrated.

"What brings you to my dungeon, Granger?"

Hermione let out a high squeak and banged her head on the wall painfully. Malfoy had walked right out of the wall!

She sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing in her head. Malfoy chuckled and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"I- well…I was looking for you." She stammered, standing up straight. She gave him a nervous smile that fell flat.

He spread his long muscled arms wide, "Well? You found me." He smirked.

Hermione avoided his eyes, "I was…wondering if I could…perhaps use your wand."

Malfoy's eyes jerked wider and his air of calmness and confidence vanished. "Excuse me?" He demanded.

Hermione shrunk under his intense stare, "I'm just curious. I want to know why…my magic responds to your wand. You could use mine as well!" She assured hurriedly, hoping only at this point that she would get away from him without pissing herself with fear and panic. No matter how irrational this fear was, it felt more real than anything.

His expression smoothed over and he pulled his wand out of his left front pocket. "Alright then."

He handed it to her, and Hermione was mesmerized by his long pale fingers for just a second. She felt the familiar tingle shock her hand and travel up her arm. She paused, wondering which spell to use.

"I'm waiting." He muttered impatiently. Hermione shot him a glare before concentrating on the happiest memory she could recall.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver ghost-like otter darted from the wand in a swirl of white light. Her otter was different somehow, bigger and brighter. Hermione felt the joy of seeing her Patronus and the strangeness of the new wand in a jolt of emotion. She let her beautiful otter fade away after a few seconds and lowered her shaking hand.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy's voice sounded in her head loudly and irritatingly. Hermione looked over and him and shoved his wand back at him with a jerky movement.

"Well? Are you just going to ignore me?" He snapped, moving in front of her. Hermione crossed her arms uncomfortably. It was hard to experience such joy and nervousness in the span of a minute.

"I still don't know what it is." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Malfoy's hand darted out and snatched her wand out of her pocket.

He shouted the incantation before she could react, and a cat-like animal escaped from the tip of her wand with a roar. The ghostlike figure growled at Malfoy threateningly, but circled harmlessly. It turned to Hermione, sniffing the air around her before fading away like her own.

"Here." He shoved her wand into her hand, much like she had done. Hermione took her wand and turned to leave, but her gripped her wrist.

"Granger…" Hermione stared up and him, confused. What could he-

Warm lips pressed against hers and she gasped, reeling away from him in shock. What the bloody hell?

"Wh-

He cut her off again with another kiss, but this time he kissed harder, meaner. His lips pushed hers open and devoured her like she had never before experienced. Hermione raised her hands to push him away but he caught them and locked them around her neck in a hard, irresistible grip. Tingles ran down her spine and she kissed him back. Hermione knew that it was just a horrible thing to do, because this was a man she was terrified of more than words could say. Malfoy's hands wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her against him roughly, mashing their hips together with a groan of satisfaction. It was a shamefully exciting movement and Hermione let out a moan. He kissed her hard for a moment before pulling away ever so slowly. Their eyes locked and she could see the faint pinkness around his redden lips. Hermione slowly eased her hands off his shoulders and down his chest before yanking them away as if burned.

"I knew it! I knew underneath all that fear you just wanted me." He smirked widely, hands still on her hips.

Hermione felt as if she'd been slapped. What did he take her for?

"What about you? Apparently you've gone insane. I'm a Mudblood remember? Right? And for the record I never, not once, even thought about you in any romantic light. You bastard!" Hermione strode back up the stairs and to her bedroom, without a glance backwards. This was getting way out of hand. She needed to sleep and forget it ever happened.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke an hour early the next morning, so she could devise a way to avoid crossing paths with Malfoy for at least the rest of the week. There was only so much she could take! She decided to head down to breakfast early and spend the left over time in the library before class.<p>

A tap on the window stopped Hermione before she could head out the door. She sent the bird off and tore open the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hoped everything with Ginny has worked out. How are your grades? Perfect as always, I'm sure. Dad is having some problems with his memory. I don't mean to sound as if were blaming you, but could your magic be the cause? I don't see what else it could be. Yesterday your father completely forgot he had work in the morning at ten. Which he's been doing for two weeks now. That's not normal forgetful behavior at least not for your father anyway. He only forgets our anniversary and my birthday!_

_Anyway, we wish you the best. Write soon._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

It couldn't be her fault. Her dad was just getting on in age, a ripe 45 years old and in top shape. What could be wrong? It was a Hogsmeade weekend soon; Hermione would have to go check on him herself. She folded the letter and put it in her drawer to reply to later. Another problem to add to the pile.


	7. Shut Up, Please

Chapter 7- Shut up_, please_

Hermione was a mess. She had tears and snot running down her face and her head in her hands. That was how Ginny found her in the heads common room.

"Hermione, where have you been? I had to threaten the password out of Romilda Va…What the hell?" Ginny dropped to her knees beside Hermione on the floor. Hermione wiped her face hurriedly, prepared for a fight. What could Ginny possibly need now?

"Go away Ginny, _now isn't a good time to complain about how horrible your_ _life is_!" She snapped angrily, too hurt and confused to worry about the consequences of saying something like that to Ginny of all people.

Ginny froze for a few seconds, "I guess I deserve that. Tell me what happened anyway." Hermione blinked through the tears incredulously.

"Why do you even care? I got pushed down a flight of stairs and you didn't even see if I was alive! Now, after a few tears, you decide it's worth seeing if I'm okay? What the hell, Gin!" Hermione said in one breath, breathing furiously.

Ginny flushed, "Harry, he…explained things. I just didn't want to listen… until today. I was just coming to talk and found you like this."

Hermione calmed and wiped away the rest of her tears, "Did you say Romilda Vane gave you the password?"

Ginny nodded slowly giving Hermione a strange look, "Yeah she did, why?"

Hermione shook her head, thoughts flying at a hundred miles per hour. She got to her feet and pulled Ginny out of her room.

"I need to go see Minerva. I'll talk to you later, all right?" Hermione explained sincerely. Ginny looked put out, but nodded and left without protest. Hermione made her way up to Minerva office, glad another problem was close to being solved. Ginny seemed to have given up on the insanity for the time being and now this mystery was being solved. It made sense, as Romilda was the only one, aside from Ernie and herself, who had the password. What Hermione didn't know was why. Why would Romilda want to push her down stairs? Hermione couldn't remember ever doing anything to her.

"Miss Granger? How can I help you?" Minerva said, looking up from her desk. Hermione sat down across from her, wringing her hands nervously.

"Well I just realized that Ernie's girlfriend had the password to our rooms." She blurted in a rush of garbled words, but Minerva seemed to comprehend them all the same. She stood and paced around the room for a few moments before speaking.

"I don't understand teenagers these days anymore. What reason could possibly be good enough for her to push you down a flight of stairs?" She asked shaking her head incredulously.

Hermione was just as confused and shrugged from her seat, "I really don't know."

Minerva made an angry noise and strode from the room with a stern look Hermione knew very well. Romilda wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was relieved after they expelled Romilda and apparently she was on probation from the ministry as well. Nice to know they didn't hold a grudge against her causing seven billions galleons in damages to the place in her lifetime. And they hadn't ever billed her.<p>

What was bothering her now was visiting her parents. Hermione didn't know what she would find when she got there and was dying to ask Madam Pomfrey what to do. Maybe there were unknown side effects from memory charms. How was she to know? Everything moved so quickly during the war and Hermione didn't have _time _to check in the library to see if there were down sides to saving her parents' lives.

Minerva was giving her a few days off to go see them early instead of waiting for the weekend. Hermione didn't think her Dad could wait.

"Come in dear, come on in." Madam Pomfrey motioned her through the doorway where she was standing awkwardly.

"I…I put a memory charm on my parents and now my father is having unusual memory problems." Hermione cringed at the sound of her voice; it was much too even to be talking about her sick father.

Madam Pomfrey froze at her outburst, blinked a few times, then burst into action. Three different medicinal books flew out of her private office and onto the desk. Hermione watched with dread. Maybe it really was her fault.

"It's a common side effect, even in magical folk. So I'll assume this took place during the war? Hmmmm, well on magical brains the effect eventually goes away with time, but I'm not sure about muggle brains. You're sure there isn't a squib or anything magical in your family, presently I mean."

Hermione's heart beat picked up rapidly," Aside from me, no one had magic in my family. Believe me I've checked."

Madam Pomfrey shoved her glasses on her face and pressed her face into the book. Hermione rocked on her heels, glancing around the too familiar infirmary. Gosh how many times had she been in here?

A loud thud at the door made her spin around just in time for Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasely to stumble through the door. Her jaw fell open slightly, too shocked to spring into action.

It was obvious they weren't fatally injured, but the amount of blood was worrying. Ron's nose and right temple was bleeding profusely. Malfoy's wrist as swollen and purple, his lip busted, and a large jagged cut ran from his left eyebrow to the crease of his lips.

"What in the name of Merlin? Miss Granger, help Mr. Malfoy, he seems better off than that concussion!"

Hermione gripped Malfoy uninjured wrist and led him to the other side of the infirmary without protest. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Ron had such a temper; sometimes it was really and truly annoying.

"Well aren't you going to kiss it better?" Malfoy joked stiffly. Hermione could tell he was hurting somewhat do to the lack of smirk. She fished out a pain reliving potion and pried him mouth open with nimble fingers. He tried to resist, but she crammed the foul liquid down his throat too quickly for him to stop.

"Bitch." He muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione paid it no attention and tapped her wand to his wrist. He let out a string of curses as the bone righted itself and the swelling went down. Fractures weren't her specialty.

"What the fuck Granger?" He hissed, leaning away from her in revulsion. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at his cheek. The gash healed over, leaving a noticeable pink scar. Opps. She wasn't very good at deep cuts either.

"You've ruined my beautiful face haven't you!" He shouted and put his head in his hands.

"Actually I believe that would be Ronald's fault. Not mine. Plus you can use the salve that madam Pomfrey keeps to make the scar fade." She said softly and turned to go check on Ron. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him in one motion. Hermione wasn't shocked by the move; it was just a matter of time when he confronted her.

"So don't you want to know why Weasely came at me like a deranged ape?" He said conversationally, as if he was currently breathing in her ear.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks your seducing me." Hermione said bluntly, shoving him back onto the bed and leaning over him.

"He's a very protective, somewhat lost, best friend. Maybe you should have thought about that before taking up stalking me." She pulled her hair out of her face and glared at him, hardly believing she had ever been afraid of this…boy. He was beautiful, but so proud and egotistical.

"Stalking? Granger you really have no experience. I want you, plain and simple. I'm pretty sure you want me as well but obviously you weren't considering me a candidate. Now you are." He smirked widely giving her a knowing look.

"Shut up! Please!" Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Ron. He was sleeping.

"You're lucky he's asleep or I'd ask him to have another go with you."

He glared at her, his manly pride dented probably, and grabbed her so quickly Hermione didn't have time to think of anything to do or say. She couldn't think at all when his lips fastened so tightly, angrily on hers. The angry and irritation she felt earlier left and she pushed her hands through his hair and pulled his mouth down on hers harder. Gosh, what was she thinking?

"Hermione!" Malfoy's lips were ripped away harshly by Harry who seemed to come from nowhere.

"Harry…"

Hermione closed her eyes and wished everything would just go away. Harry shook her shoulders," Did he hurt you?" His green eyes stared into hers so seriously Hermione burst into laughter.

"Hurt me? Are you kidding? It would obvious to a first year I was sucking his face Harry. I know you and Ron are angry, but don't delude yourselves. I mean, come on!" Hermione through up her hands, but her façade was ending. Her palms were sweating and her voice was high pitched.

Harry's face turned pink with angry, Ron was still out, Malfoy was trying to slip out the door. Hermione grabbed her wand and ran from the room, intent on just getting out of there as fast as she could. The moment she reached the gate, she apparated.

Her parent's house was just the same as three weeks before and she went to the door with relief.

* * *

><p>AN: Yea, I know, super slow. Review anyway.


	8. Nightmares

Chapter 8- Nightmares

Her Dad opened the door with a smile on his face. He glanced at Hermione for a long moment then scratched the back of his head. "Do I know you?" His expression was devoid of recognition and for a moment pure panic seized her heart. He didn't remember his own daughter! Then he smiled and pulled her in for a huge hug.

"It's good to see you, Hermione." He pulled her into the house, seeming oblivious to her pained expression. That was a bit too real for her tastes, since she'd lived through her father really not knowing who she was.

Her mother was sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading _People _Magazine with a scandalized expression.

"Hermione dear, what on earth are you doing here? Did your father play that horrible joke on you?" She gave Hermione's father a stern adoring look and put her magazine away. Hermione took a deep breath and let it go, rubbing her temples.

Anger was replacing the fear and panic rapidly. Hermione sat down beside her mother let out a sigh.

"So there isn't anything wrong with dad?" She asked at last. Her mother shook her head slowly.

"Why would you think that? He's in perfect health." Her dad winked at her and opened their refrigerator. Hermione froze for a long second.

"Hermione? Are you all right? We haven't heard from you since you left for school! I thought you were going to write."

Hermione swallowed the fear in her throat," Yes, I was, and I will but settling in has been very difficult. There have been a few problems with my friends. I… I'm sorry."

Her mother took her by the shoulders, "There is nothing to apologize for. Why do you sound so sad?"

Hermione shook her head stubbornly, "I had to have special permission to come see you during the week, so I must get back. I'll write soon I promise." Hermione pulled out her wand and though her parents flinched neither said anything. Hermione let light blue sparks escape the tip of her wand, warding the house. Her parents were appalled by the unnatural lights for a few moments.

"Just warding the house, Mum. It doesn't do anything but tell me if someone tries to break in."

Her mother relaxed and ushered her husband upstairs to shower. Apparently they were going to dinner.

"We would love to have you but if you have to get back to school…." Her mother trailed off.

"Oh, it's alright. I have a lot to do."

Hermione couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Who in the world was intercepting her letters and responding to them? Why would anyone do that? It wasn't surprising that some of Voldemort's followers had escaped but what would any of them want with her? And why use letters sent to her parents. Surely the ones to Ron and Harry would make more sense. Her parents were muggles!

She appeared at Hogwarts front gate, spotting students running around hurriedly. Not entirely unusual, but the terrified screaming sure was. She through a shield around herself and ran into the castle searching for Ginny, or maybe Minerva, someone that could explain what was happening.

"Granger!" Hermione heart shuddered when she heard Malfoy call her name desperately. He was a little green in the face with blood smeared on his hands. He took three fragile steps toward her before his legs apparently gave out. Hermione didn't hesitate to kneel beside him, ignoring the spellfire and screams all around.

"What's happened?" She whispered urgently.

"A curse. Like one I've never seen. It makes your nightmares come to life, makes them a reality. That Creevy kid was the first and once he died everyone started screaming and running. Everyone…such horrible things…those nightmares…." He broke off into a coughing fit. Hermione just stared at him for a moment lost in the horrible of the situation.

"That isn't possible. The power it would take to infect the entire school would be unimaginable." She whispered logically but without much hope.

He grinned wryly with anger and bitterness, "It feeds on our own magic and the castle's. The first years are mostly dead, they had the simple nightmares that aren't easy to spell away."

"How long has this been going on? I was only gone for an hour!"

He rolled onto his back, his eyes widening in terror. "No! No!" He screamed and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body jerked. Hermione looked around and spotted Voldemort himself, wand trained on Malfoy. Hermione disarmed him with disbelief. The figure faded away like it was made out of smoke. She had never seen anything like it.

Malfoy caught his breath, "I've been seeing him everywhere and he tortures me every time. I wish I could get a new nightmare."

Hermione wasn't listening anymore because she could see her father standing right in front of her, anger flushing his face red. He seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Dad?" How was he here? She just left-

Her father's fist swung at her face cracking her nose and knocking her over. Blood gushed out of her nose, clogging her airway for a moment.

"Stun him, it isn't really your dad!" Malfoy yelled urgently. Hermione sent a stunner towards her fake father, wiping the blood from her lips once he'd vanished.

A nearby second year let out the most terrifying scream yet and Hermione couldn't see what he was screaming about.

A large booming thud shook the entire hall and a roar rung in their ears. A giant. It was the biggest she'd ever seen and the second year was running so quickly, but not quick enough. The giant smashed one enormous foot down on his puny body, crushing him to death in mere seconds.

Guilt and sheer fear pounded through Hermione's heart. Merlin she should have helped him.

"Once they've been killed the nightmares stay. They won't fade away." Malfoy was getting to his feet shakily. Hermione could see the painful tremors rolling through his body.

"Who did this?" Hermione whispered in horror.

"I don't know! No one does, but the professors are being affected too so they aren't much help." He sounded angry. Hermione needed to find Ginny and Luna. How could she have just remembered them.

"Ginny!" She yelled looking around at each student that rushed by, chased by their nightmares. Something caught her sleeve and slammed her into the stone wall hard enough to make her breathless. She focused her eyes, had her wand out and ready, but nothing was in front of her. Dread tingled up her spine, desperate for it to be over. She had a feeling she knew what nightmare this was. Hermione's mum always said she had nightmares of an invisible man when she was little up until Hogwarts.

Fingers closed around her neck and pressed in angrily. A breath of air fanned across her neck causing her to shiver with disgust.

"What the hell?" Malfoy snarled in shock, watching as Hermione was strangled by something he couldn't see. He took a chance and stunned the air around Hermione. Hermione sagged against the wall gasping in air faster than she could actually use it.

"It can use any nightmare you've ever had?" Hermione asked incredulously. Malfoy nodded, perplexed.

"I always had nightmares of the invisible man when I was little. I haven't had that nightmare since I've been to Hogwarts." She explained still trying to breathe properly.

Malfoy sighed and limped the help her stand. Purple indentations were appearing on her neck. Hermione pretended she didn't notice people staring at them.

The room of requirement was where Ginny would go if she couldn't fight by herself. Hermione refused to believe a nightmare could take down such a fierce girl.

She knew Malfoy was limping after her, but she didn't really care. Hermione shot spells at the monsters and death eaters following the younger students. It seemed that a lot of kids hadn't healed from the war as well as everyone thought. All of these children were having nightmares of the war and bringing the war back to life.

Hermione stopped once she came to the seventh floor corridor. The door opened after a few moments and Ginny flew at Hermione so quickly that she fell over.

"Where _have _you been?" She shrieked and dragged her into the room. Hermione glanced behind her and aware of the stares, she helped Malfoy in the door and closed it behind him.

"Not a word." She said sternly to Ginny and the few others in the room. Ginny closed her mouth with a snap, looking angry and hurt.

"But-"She motioned towards Malfoy ignoring Hermione's warning. Malfoy trembled against her more violently than before and collapsed. Hermione ignored Ginny's shocked expression and led him to a bed nearby. Someone called out a protest, but she didn't see who.

Malfoy continued to jerk and then he started screaming.

"Mione! The curse doesn't work in here! Why is he screaming?" Ginny yelled over the noise. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm on his screaming form. Ginny looked appalled.

"He was tortured. Why isn't the whole school in here if the curse doesn't work?" Ginny flushed and looked to the others for help.

"We were too scared to go back out there." That was Terry Boot who spoke up and Hermione had to admire his blunt honesty.

"Well, that's not an option. Do you know that almost all the first years are dead?"

The faces she could see froze with horror. "Dead? Hermione what on earth are you talking about?"

"The curse makes your nightmares come to life, Ginny. Then they kill you. There was a giant and it just stepped on the first year…." Hermione closed her eyes, wishing she could erase that memory from her mind.

"But…how! I thought we were just seeing things not being killed!" Ginny looked ready to cry. Hermione rubbed her temples and sat down beside Malfoy on the bed. He'd stopped jerking and screaming. He looked like he'd fainted too. She took the silencing charm off and made sure he was still breathing, while ignoring the curious stares of her fellow classmates.

"We're going to go find the rest of them, now." She said finally getting to her feet. Her neck was throbbing with pain and when she touched the back of her head it came back red and sticky.

"Oh." She said faintly. Hermione looked at Ginny waiting for an outburst. Ginny just stared at her hand before summoning a wet rag and wiping it off before healing the wound on her head as best she could.

"Let's go." Ginny whispered and asked if anyone else wanted to go. No one did. The door to the room of requirement opened letting in the screaming and yells for help. Hermione was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. She couldn't leave Malfoy, a former death eater, with all these people. Hermione put a shield around Malfoy, which no one should be able to get into except for her. That would have to do because he wasn't in any condition to help anyway.

Ginny spelled her hair away from her face and did the same to Hermione's.

"Just easier I guess." Ginny said by way of explanation. Hermione stunned a death eater torturing a fourth year a few feet away. Ginny told the fourth year where to go and he ran without question.

"Tell anyone you see to do the same!" Ginny hollered after him. Hermione leaned against the stone wall to catch her breath. Everything was happening so quickly.

Minerva came into view moving faster than Hermione had ever seen her move.

"Stun him!" Albus Dumbledore was marching malevolently after Hermione's favorite teacher. It was a very bizarre picture but Hermione stunned him without question and watched as her favorite headmaster faded away. She waited for Minerva to regain her own breath.

"I don't know who did this, but there aren't any more students that way. They're either hiding or already in the room." Minerva said a few moments later.

"Well we best get back there as well. We've only sent two students back." Hermione told her.

"We've got about sixty students in the room already." Ginny said softly and Minerva smiled hopefully.

"That's very good. Very good girls." Minerva headed towards the room and Hermione and Ginny followed after her.

* * *

><p>AN: a lot happens in this chapter and I hope it all made sense. Reviews are welcome!


	9. Cause I've Got the Stars

Chapter 9-Cause I've Got the Stars

Chaos greeted them once they reached the Room of Requirement. The number of students seemed to have increased significantly since Hermione and Ginny had left. Hermione couldn't be bothered to count but she estimated about four hundred students in total, which was a lot more comforting than sixty students.

Minerva took charge and started a head count, separating students by year. Hermione tried not to notice the angry glares she was receiving. Her attention went to Malfoy who was still surrounded by her protective bubble. She saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zanbini standing over his body looking more worried by the second. Hermione left Ginny discreetly and made her way over to Malfoy and his Slytherin friends. They stiffened defensively when she approached and they didn't ask any questions.

"He'll be fine if you're worried." She said softly wishing she didn't feel like she was overstepping her boundaries. What if they started throwing hexes at her just for speaking?

Pansy's defensive wall seemed too crumbled and she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and very obviously began to sob. Hermione, who was too stunned to do anything but stand there and pat her back awkwardly, looked at Blaise for help.

"She and Draco are like brother and sister. Inseparable." He had a deeper voice than Hermione had anticipated and it kind of through her off. Hermione let his words sink in and though it was hard to imagine Malfoy caring about someone so much, she held Pansy tightly and let her cry. Ignoring the bizarre feeling she had for comforting the Slytherin's she set pansy down next to Malfoy when she had finished crying and tried to explain.

"He was seeing You- Know-Who. And apparently these nightmares can do anything that happens in your dreams. He was tortured and I don't know how many times before I got there." Pansy lost any previous color she had and her bottom lip trembled. Hermione feared she would cry again but Pansy pulled herself together.

"What is this thing around him?" She asked softly, though everyone who was near would be able to hear anyway.

"A protective shield. I had to go with Ginny to look for others and couldn't just leave him without any protection. He was the only Slytherin here when we left and I thought people would panic and jump to conclusion. Better safe than sorry." Hermione said watching their reactions. Blaise spoke up before Pansy.

"And would you be? Sorry?" He asked bluntly. Hermione faltered and glanced at Malfoy before answering, "Of course."

"Can you take it down now that we're all here?" Pansy pleaded and Hermione guessed she just wanted to make sure he was alive herself.

Hermione looked away while Pansy stared down at Malfoy with a worried expression. She had always seen Malfoy as some incapable of loving and regular emotions. She saw now that he was just another boy or rather man. He was a man, she decided. Hermione saw the stubble appearing on his jaw line and how his broad shoulders moved with each breath; then those lips, the ones that had been on hers just hours ago.

Hermione turned away from him completely and crossed her arms against the thoughts she was having. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with _him_?

"Granger…" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut when he called for her. She felt that she should turn and go to him, tell him what happened. How could she though when he was who he was and everyone was watching and…

"Hermione?" He called and she didn't hesitate this time. She sat down opposite Pansy and took his hand.

"We found Minerva and she's trying to see how many student are here and how many...didn't make it."

He opened his eyes and held her hand tighter. "How many are here?"

"Over four hundred. I don't know the estimated amount of students that attend Hogwarts. It never seemed important." She whispered, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of the two Slytherins.

"There are 468 students attending this year. Most of them are the younger years." He said and moved to sit up. Hermione helped him silently pretending not to notice the bewildered stares of Pansy and Blaise.

"Pansy!" He echoed finally noticing her. Pansy bit her lips and glanced between the two of them. Hermione pulled her hand away and stood up stiffly.

"I'll be back." She said and moved away before he could ask her to stay. Ginny was talking with Harry. When had he gotten here? How did he get here?

"Harry?" Hermione stopped seeing the look on his face. Harry was crying! Ginny was flushed and gripped his arm with unnecessary force.

"Mione? I'm so sorry." Harry whispered in voice filled with horror.

Hermione knew the moment the words left his mouth, maybe she knew as soon as she realized she'd been receiving false letters. Her breath left her in a hit to the chest and she sank to her knees, blinking her eyes.

"You found them then." She asked hollowly, wishing to God he was going to say someone else had died or anything else besides what she knew in her heart was true.

"Yes. They've been…gone for months."

"Where is Ron Harry?" she demanded looking from Ginny to Harry in abject horror. Ron would be standing next to Harry if he could have been. But he couldn't because…

Harry couldn't seem to speak properly and Ginny led him away. Hermione didn't care. She really didn't.

Another hit. Ron was dead too. Her parents have been dead _for months_. Tear finally sprung from her eyes and a loud sob ripped its way out of her chest. Once the sobs started she couldn't turn them off and they just got louder and louder and more horrifying. Reality was sinking in and the numbness had worn off. It was real. Imposters had fooled her so completely.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her shiver and sob harder. She felt so cold inside.

"Hermione. Look at me." It was him. She could feel the tremors in his body and still her knelt by her and pulled her close.

"My parents." She choked out in a gasp. Her nodded against her and started rocking her gently. Hermione didn't think about how silly they looked or how many students were privy to her private pain.

She just let herself fall apart in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: It's very short, just about 1100 words, but nothing else would happened no matter how I tried to write it. The next chapter will be longer. Maybe some questions were answered. Review please.


	10. Answered

Chapter 10- Answered

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy's arms and got to her feet. There just wasn't time. No one knew how long the curse would last or if it was isolated here at Hogwarts. What if it was affecting every magical person? Hermione was desperate for answers.

"Hermione…" Malfoy asked at lost for what to say or do. Hermione shook where she stood but didn't collapse. She thought that was progress.

"Someone has been impersonating my parents. I didn't think to check them for spells or something as simple as polyjuice. Ron…he's gone, but we're going to be okay. Right?"

Malfoy took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Yes. It will be."

Hermione let out a relived breath. Just hearing those words made everything seem better never mind that they were likely a lie. Harry was crying on Ginny's shoulder and Hermione thought he needed to be with her for a little while.

"I just don't understand. Who would curse Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked and Hermione felt something click in her head.

"Whoever was impersonating my parents? Why keep pretending to be my parents if they didn't want something?" Hermione said and Malfoy latched onto the idea.

"Would it be death eaters?"

Hermione shook her head, "No one with the dark mark can get into their home. Even if they're polyjuiced."

Malfoy scratched the back of his neck with trembling hand. Pansy came to stand next to him anxiously.

"What's going on with you too? Draco?" She blurted finally. Hermione flushed and looked out away from their faces.

"I've got a thing for Granger." Malfoy said without hesitation. Hermione flushed even deeper and looked down at her feet. How was he so open about it now when before he was playing games?

"Draco!" Pansy accused angrily. Hermione was prepared for her to comment on her blood status and how she wasn't good enough for Malfoy.

"How could you not tell me?" Pansy continued stomping her foot. Hermione's jaw fell open and despite the grating pain in her chest, she felt something. Hope. Could she be accepted by the people in his life? Was there any possibility?

"I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't want you to get your hopes up. She doesn't feel the same, Pansy. But I suspect we could be friends."

What on earth was he going on about? She didn't feel the same? Wait, that's right, she _didn't _feel the same.

Pansy turned her gaze on Hermione angrily. "Well why not Granger!" She asked bluntly. Hermione looked at the girl who had just been crying on her shoulder with butterflies.

"Well…I we just – umm….dont work?" She offered in a stutter. Pansy nodded her head and pushed Malfoy away roughly.

"Damn it, you could have just said to leave!" He called and made his way to the bed. Hermione watched Pansy carefully, ready for hexes.

"Why not? He's fucking gorgeous Granger." Hermione flushed and twisted her thumbs together. This was real. She just realized her parents and best friend was dead so how could she be worrying about a boy? And weren't Malfoy and Pansy supposed to be brother and sister like?

"Yes I know, but brother or not I can observe how shaggable he is." She clarified and Hermione felt some relief. Which was ridiculous because Malfoy was off limits.

"I _can't." _ Hermione whispered giving away her feelings and denying them all in one breath. Pansy stiffened at hearing the pure emotion in Hermione's voice.

"You can but I know now isn't the time to decide. Let's work on figuring out if the curse is gone." She offered sincerely. Hermione nodded silently, relaxing her shoulders and focusing. Solving things was what she did. It was likely it was over now, since Harry was here, but she had to make sure.

* * *

><p>Minerva was flustered and more terrified than she had ever been in her life. Her fellow teachers were gone. She had not been able to find any of them, despite being headmistress. Now her students were being <em>slaughtered <em>right before her eyes and what could she do? Nothing.

If it weren't for Harry Potter they would all be dead. Merlin how much did that boy have to give to this world?

"It was a pair of siblings. They were pretending to be Hermione's parents and when we confronted them…they cast the curse. It only effect the magical people within a five mile radius of Hogwarts from what I could tell. Ron…he…merlin he took down the older sister but the younger one put me in a body bind before I could go help him. The younger one killed him. I…I'm sorry." Harry had explained and Minerva was even more confused.

"Siblings? But why would they do such a thing?" she had asked him.

Harry looked at her, "Their parents were killed during an order raid. They were just shopping nearby and got caught in the spellfire. It was an accident but they blamed all of us. I don't understand it any more than you. War twists a person." Harry said bitterly.

Minerva sank down into a nearby seat, "All this just for revenge. They killed over sixty children!" Minerva ranted with disbelief.

Harry nodded solemnly, "They also killed Ron and Hermione parents. God, Hermione must be insane. But…the curse, it last 24 hours. They had their plans laid out very well and it was going to work if I hadn't gone to Hermione's house. I saw her just as she was leaving and recognized the smell of Polyjuice. I don't know how she missed it."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down near Harry and took his hand. "Is it over?" She asked softly. Harry nodded and held her hand in his.<p>

"It was just revenge Hermione. Just revenge and they got it didn't they?" Harry said with a hollow voice. Hermione knew that Ron was the person Harry was closet to and couldn't imagine how he would be feeling right now.

"It'll be okay." Hermione offered. Harry laughed and clutched her hand tighter.

"Eventually. We just have to wait out the curse now."

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly and one by one the students were led out to their dormitories and parents were being contacted. It turned out that the other teachers had been given a sleeping draught, even Snape had been caught unawares. It turned out that fifty students had been killed in the course of twenty four hours. Hermione helped Minerva address letters to the parents.<p>

Malfoy had been avoiding her. Hermione looked for him once the students were safely in their rooms, but he wasn't anywhere to be found, nor was any Slytherin. Hermione guessed they were all together because they didn't have anyone else.

Ginny seemed to have matured over the whole ordeal, having had little part in the actual war, this had been a wakeup call. She knew what was important and what was best left unsaid now.

"Hermione. You need to go get some sleep. You've been through enough." Minerva said and before Hermione could protest she found a door closed in her face. She sighed. Did Minerva really think she could sleep. Hermione knew she would never look on nightmares the same way again. Harry hadn't really been able to explain why they created a curse like that, that fed on fear. Maybe because of what they had been through.

Hermione decided it didn't matter. She had a new perspective now and she wasn't going to just sit back and let life pass her by. She wanted something and she was going to get it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this answered some questions. If not then here it is. A pair of sisters lost their parents and blamed the order, which they believed was hogwarts. They created a spell and It made their nightmares come to life. Harry and Ron found them and they were stopped, but the curse lasted 24 hours. Ron was killed trying to stop them. One more chapter to go guys, I'm out of school for a week so it should be up soon!


	11. I Think I'll Be Brave

Chapter 11- I Think I'll Be Brave

Granger was killing Him. When he started wanting her it was one of the biggest surprises of his life. Draco Malfoy wasn't one to be taken by surprise, but Merlin did she. Hermione Granger took him by surprise and lit up his whole world by just being herself. How many times would that happen to a person. Who was he to let her go?

Maybe it was because he didn't have to pretend any longer. It was plain to him that Voldemort had been wrong, so wrong. The blood flowing in Hermione's veins was probably purer than his. Draco wasn't sure how he'd come to that conclusion but now that he was there, he _really saw_ _her_. He hadn't seen her before.

She was beautiful for one and so smart; smarter than he had ever given her credit for. She wasn't just a know-it-all but the most honest and true person he knew. Draco felt more for this one girl than he had ever felt in his life, except for fear. What he wouldn't give to be hers, but he never would be.

Pansy had been too forward that night in the Room of Requirement. She'd scared Hermione away unintentionally. Hermione didn't want to be with him even if she did develop feelings for him. Draco would like to think that she just wasn't the one, but he had a feeling she was and he was letting her get away by avoiding her. He felt like a sissy hiding away in the Slytherin head dorm. But he wasn't prepared for how much it hurt his pride and heart that she truly didn't want him. He knew she was attracted to him on some level but that was a given. Draco knew he was bloody good looking and he'd been told so for years.

No it wasn't attraction he wanted from her, well not only attraction. Since he realized what a loveless marriage his parents had he vowed to only marry a girl if he loved her. Being ten years old it didn't mean much then, but now it meant a lot. He was going to be eighteen years old, working in a large realty company once he finished school. He had his life set. What he didn't have was someone to share it with. That's what he'd wanted his whole life was for someone to care about him and what he wanted. Draco was aware he could be a selfish person but what if he could change that or what if someone could love him despite all of it? Was that too much to ask?

He truly hoped not because he couldn't give it all away without one more try. That meant no more hiding and facing Hermione like a man. It was strange how his heart pounded at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't ready for the holiday break. Minerva had decided to send everyone home early and return on the normal day. Apparently the number of students attending would be dramatically lower. She felt an ache deep inside her for her parents and Ron, her best friend of eight years. They had been through a war together but it was the aftershocks that took him from the world. It was going to be so hard without her parents and him. But still she had something else. She had Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasely's.<p>

Hermione was still waiting for something. Someone. Malfoy had still been lost to her and for some reason she just couldn't leave until she saw him. Two months and already he made such an impression. That's why she was sitting alone in the Great Hall. No one was around to watch her curiously. Just silence which was what she wanted.

"Hermione."

Her whole spine stiffened at his voice like it was connected to something inside her. He took a seat next to her and she could see his hands out of the corner of her eye. She knew she should say something but her words were frozen in her mouth.

"Oh." He said, "I guess I was right in the beginning. You don't feel anything for me, do you?"

Hermione was surprised that he could actually speak the words. She closed her eyes and tried to think of how to make him understand that she did feel something for him, she just didn't know what it was!

"I'll leave you alone then." His voice sounded broken. It tore at her heart and replayed in her head.

He stood up to leave and finally her body unlocked and she tripped after him. "Wait one damn second." She hissed, clutching his arm. He looked pained but didn't tear away from her. Then her words froze again and Hermione didn't know what to do to show him what she felt.

"I…..-

"You don't have to explain. I get it. I do." It didn't sound like he got it to her.

Before she could talk herself out of it she wound her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his with a sigh. He let out a groan of surprise and want and that made Hermione confident. He wanted her and she wanted him. It was simple to her now.

Hermione welded her body to his, standing up on her tip toes to press her chest against his. She felt his hands grip her tiny waist with a strength that was purely masculine. It sent a rush of want through her and she kissed him deeper, harder and with more of herself than she thought she could give.

"Hermione?" He asked, pulling from her lips, but keeping the rest of them together.

"Yes?" She asked meekly, breathing hard.

"You know that your mine now right?" He said firmly not even phrasing it as a question.

Heat raced through her, "Yes!" She said and brought his lips back to hers.

* * *

><p>Draco felt his chest fill with warmth. He had her! This was what he should have done the moment they got out of the room and knew everyone was safe. He should have to her and told her the truth. It would have been so much easier than waiting in agony and uncertainty for the past few days. The holidays were here but it felt like the year was just getting started not ending.<p>

It seemed he, Draco Malfoy, always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is the end and I hope you guys like it! I got it done early so I thought I would post it now. Don't forget to review both chapter 10 and this one!


End file.
